Even If It's Just Tonight
by DefyTheRules
Summary: October/Swink. Just a little something I had floating around in my head.Just after Phin dies, October feels the need to tell Swink something, believing she's next.


_**I Don't own anything but the idea…. So please don't sue me…..**_

_Hutch and Abigail were already gone, on their way to the house of the creator of the game. That left Swink and me alone. He put an arm around me, and we started the short walk back to my apartment to pick up some stuff I need to do research. We were going to do the actually research at Hutch's. Everyone thought it'd be best if I didn't stay at the place that was ours, and is now mine._

_He whispers to me the whole time, about how everything was going to be okay, and that we'd get the woman who did this to Phin. He said that he'd make sure she got what's coming for her, and I believe him. Swink has never lied to me before, and I don't think he'll start now. _

_I've always had I a thing for Swink. I don't know what it is about him, but from the first moment I laid eyes on him, I wanted to do him. Usually I'd go right out and tell a guy that but Swink's different from most guys. Instead of just sleeping with him, I'd actually like to have a relationship with him. He's the only guy I've ever felt this way towards. Not to say that I haven't had relationships, but I never actually liked the person I was with. I usually love them for a night, and then by morning, I'm finished with them. I'm not a whore, I'm very selective, but I'm not into a serious relationship, because I want someone who's one of my best friends._

_Yet here we are now, and our deaths are probably nearer then we believe them to be. Maybe now is the time to tell him, just to let him know. Or it could be the worst time. It's a toss up. What if we live, and he doesn't feel the same? It'd be awkward._

_I open the door to my apartment, and grab a few books and a bag to put them in. Then Swink whisks me away to Hutch's apartment. I start making phone call for Phin, and get everything set up for him, while Swink starts printing out pages on Elizabeth Bathory for us to go through. After about thirty minutes, most of Phin's stuff is set up, and I'm sitting next to Swink on Hutch's couch._

"_I have to tell you something." I finally work up the courage to say._

"_What is it?" He asks, concerned._

"_I've been wanting to tell you this for awhile now. Well actually, ever since I met you. I have feelings for you Swink. I know now isn't the best time to tell you, considering I'm probably going to die, but I need you to know before I do." I start to cry, and get up off the couch, and lock myself into the bathroom._

"_October! Please let me in! I've loved you from the moment we met too! I just didn't want to lose you as a friend! And I was afraid Phin or Hutch would kick my butt if I mentioned it."_

_I keep sobbing, and now for more reasons then just losing Phin, and the possibility of losing someone else. I cry because of what could have been with me and Swink. We could've been happy for three years. I cry because Phin isn't around to kick his ass for loving me. I cry because Hutch might not be around soon. I cry because we might not make it through this, and get the chance to be happy. But can I ever be happy without Phin? It seems wrong to even consider the idea._

_I'm completely embarrassed that I just had a complete breakdown. Phin would be making fun of me. It was ridiculous. I can almost hear him laughing at me now. He always laughs whenever I cry. It makes me angry, and then I forget why I'm sad. He won't be able to do it anymore though._

"_Swink, will you do me a favor?"_

"_Anything for you."_

"_Could you pretend that I'm the only girl you've seen? That we've been together for a long time, and that we're happy and tonight is our special night? It doesn't have to go beyond tonight. Maybe it's just a lust thing. Maybe if you get me out of your system now, then you won't miss me when I'm gone."_

"_Why do you keep talking about what I'm going to do when your dead? I'm not going to let you die on me. I wouldn't before. I definitely won't let you now."_

"_My Bother is dead. It's wrong that I'm here and he's not. He's supposed to live forever. I was supposed to go first. Not him. Not my Phin. He was everything to me. I can't go on without him. I'm going to get the bitch that killed him, or I'm going to die trying."_

"_Am I not enough for you? I just told you that I love you…."_

_I open the door and launch myself into his arms, and his him. I suck on his lower lip, eliciting a groan from him._

"_I wanted you to know how I felt before I went after her. I couldn't stand the thought of dying before telling you."_

_He's silent for a moment, then kisses me. His lips feel amazing against my own, and I wish I could stay like this forever. But I know that I can't, so I pull away._

"_Swink, let me be yours tonight. Please, at least for tonight. That way if…."_

_He cuts me off, his voice is huskier then I've ever heard it before, full of lust, and maybe even love. But I've never heard a voice full of love in the way I love him, so I don't know for sure._

"_Don't you dare say 'if I die'. I don't want to hear it from you October. I already told you I'm not letting her take you from me."_

_He puts his lips gently back against mine, and I relish in the contact. It takes away the pain, if only for a little while. _

_Swink's phone rings, forcing us apart so he can answer it. He doesn't let me leave the area though. Instead he pulls me out of the bathroom the whole way, and closes the door behind me, then traps me with his arm._

"_Yeah, look we're at your place…. Yes I'm taking good care of her… Yes I… Hutch, we have a problem, the cop, King, he's dead… "_

_I slide out underneath if his arm, and go to the window. "We gotta go Swink. The cops are here!" I call behind my shoulder, then rush to get all the things we might need into the bag I had some of the stuff in earlier._

_Then we shimmy down the drainpipe, after promising to meet Hutch at Loomis' house. We walk down the street, unnoticed among the other couple in the city, holding hands and whispering to each other._


End file.
